Children of the Light
The Children of the Light was initially the first religion in existance in Turius. The religion was founded by some of the first colonists of the Earth after Renakai himself spoke to the mortals in the first time of Turisian history. It was believed to of began in present day Meridia. The Children of the Light saw Renakai as the true protector of Turius, until the installment of the Gaurdians. After the gaurdian gods (Aleis, Leona, and Adtonitus.) were created by Renakai, the mortals saw them as there protectors, began to worship and honor them as they did Renakai, this led to the creation of the Pantheon. The Pantheon The Pantheon is the collection of the Turisian gods. It contains all of the "good" gods, Including: Renakai, Aleis, Leona, and Adtonitus Storm. The Pantheon is used to refer to all gods, and plays a key role in both The Children of Light, and in Sloanism. The Main god of Sloanism "Njord Bystrom" was the only god who did not begin as immortal. He is also the only non-god to be invited into the pantheon and refuse, this eventually led to the creation of the Sloanisim. This eventually caused a schism in the Pantheon, causing a feud between all of the gods. Renakai and Adtonitus thought those who believed in Njord as heathens, where as Aleis sided with Njord and allowed the worship of him, and Leona didn't know with whom to side. Effects of the Schism The schism inside the Pantheon caused a series of events. It began with Njord not accepting his invite into the Pantheon. This caused the common people to be angered at the Pantheon for him not joining and, for the time it for them to ask him. This caused the people to create Sloanism and starting the initial schism. This led to Aleis standing by Njord and accepting the religion. This caaused Renakai to not only increase a pre-existing hatred of Njord, but to also lose respect for Aleis. Some time after the split, and the loss of the gods divinity, Leona and Storm confirmed killed in battle, and Aleis missing, along with the non-pantheon god Njord missing aswell, it left Renakai as the only true god left of the Pantheon. This left the two major religions of Sloanism, and The Children of the Light, Sloanism being noticably larger than The Children, this caused Renakai, to give up on the non-belivers, and he mostly became a recluse. He watched over his believers from his cathedral and protected them best he could with the loss of his powers. Renakai eventually realised he needed help protecting the innocent, and beridding th evil. Thus he formed the Assassins of Light. The Assassins of Light The Assassins of Light were formed by Renakai to protect the innocent, and kill the corrupt. They use the cathedral Renakai built as a stronghold and base of operations. It is unknown where the cathedral lies, only Renakai, and his Assassins know it's location. It is un-beknownst to most when exactly the order was formed, but it is known that they have played a role somehow in many major conflicts. It is known however, that they were at the start, warriors of the righteous, but over time, they had gone corrupted, not caring for anyone but themselves. It is unkown on how to contact them, or what they want in return, but they are avaliable for hire, and are some of the best. It is known that the only way to join is to recieve an invitation from Renakai himself. It is also uncertian who their members are, as they keep their identity as an assassin a secret outside of their duty. Corruption of the Assassins Though no one knows exactly when it was created, texts have stated that about 25 years into it's existance, Renakai gathered the Assassins' into the meeting hall of the cathedral. He spoke to them preaching the words, "Turius has turned our backs upon us, my children. They have begun to worship the unworthy, and false gods in my place. I tell you this in good hope you will agree, We will no loger help the people of this country, we will harm them, lay waste to them if we must. We shall make them turn their backs upon one another. We will wage war against all who worship these....Things... We will show them suffering. Today we no longer help those in need, instead, we help those who pay us. Not only will you be serving me, but you'll be being rewarded for it too. Kill for those who can do it themselves, leave the weak to die. We will turn brother against brother. We will Assassinate '''Trust' ''itself." From this speech, the Assassins set out to kill all who knew of their whereabouts. They succeded for the most part, those who still know do not speak of it, knowing the consequences, however, they do employ their services. It is known that the Assassins do aswell function as Mercanaries to aid in war, they preform hits on anyone, hired by anyone. Though, it is known that the Assassins have the order to "Kill anyone, and everyone, anytime, or anywhere, if provoked, or to send a message." This was sent to the leaders of each Major Power in Turius, it is unkown when they recieved it, but The Assassins are generally enemies to all factions, unless an arangment has been made, but the Assassins do not keep allies for long. The Order disbands all treaties with the hired parties after they complete their hired duty, they are also ordered to not attack employers, unless necassary. It is advised you do not involve yourself with the Assassins for any purposes other than hired jobs, it is however, recommended all contact is avoided what so ever. "We care for those we must like we are bound by blood, and kill those like it is doing themselves a favor." -Words by Renakai, at one of his few public appearances.